


Every Now And Then We Hear Our Song

by questceque_cest



Category: Glee
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Male Friendship, Mechanic(s), Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questceque_cest/pseuds/questceque_cest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is bummed he has to spend the day helping Kurt in the overly hot Hummel garage but Kurt has incentives to keep him at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Now And Then We Hear Our Song

**Author's Note:**

> For my beautiful beta fish

The July heat was too much for Sam Evans.  Typically, he preferred the seasonal breezes of May and June before the sweltering humidity kicked in and destroyed his mood. He _especially_ hated the heat after having spent summer vacation in a cramped hotel room without air conditioning.  Something about lying awake at night, sheets kicked off the bed in anger, and sweat dripping down your body changes you.    
  
This summer, Sam was relieved that he was staying in the very air conditioned Hummel-Hudson household. His parents were working full time and had shipped off his younger siblings to his grandparents’ farm back in Tennessee.  Sam was given the option of joining them -- _There is no way in hell I’m going and sweating my ass off in a barn all day_ , he had said -- so he opted to stay in Lima hanging out with his friends, lazing around the pool with Puck and kicking Finn’s ass at _Modern Warfare 3_. A leisurely summer vacation.  
  
That was why on this particularly hot day, Sam was grumpier than ever.  With Burt being in Washington and Finn helping Rachel to pack for NYADA (despite it only being July), Kurt was left alone to tend to Hummel Tire and Lube.    
  
"Hey Sam?" Kurt asked as he lightly knocked on Sam's door. Sam was lying face down on his bed, his head buried in the pillow and body dangling off of the bed, sheets contorted and twisted around his ankles. Even though the air conditioning was cranked to its full capacity, the guestroom where Sam was living faced the sunniest possible side of the house, leaving the room hotter than normal.  Sam groaned as Kurt walked in.  
  
"Mmwhat?" Sam mumbled. He pushed himself onto his haunches and smoothed back his sweat soaked bangs. He stared at Kurt -- _God, how the hell is he wearing so many layers_? -- and yawned.  
  
Kurt crinkled his nose and folded his arms. "I know you probably were planning on spending today doing absolutely nothing as per usual, but I need help at work. A couple of the guys are on vacation and Finn can't help out. It'll only be for a few hours this afternoon."  
  
Sam muttered with annoyance and leaned against the wall, wiping any traces of slumber from his eyes. "Kurt, come on man, you know I'd love to help you out, but the heat index is gonna be ridiculous and Puck promised he'd let me swim in one of the pools he's cleaning today."  
  
Letting out a sigh, Kurt strode closer to Sam's bed. "Come on, Evans, a little physical labor for one day isn't going to kill you. Plus, I promise you, I will buy you an endless supply of freezepops to sweeten the deal." He smirked at Sam and placed his hands on his hips.  
  
“Aw, dude, you know me so well. Damn it.” Sam tipped his head back, clunking it against the wall.  
  
Kurt thrust his hand towards Sam. "Do we have a deal?"  
  
Sam let out a sigh and stared up at Kurt, who was looking at him with impatience and slight anxiety.  Deep down, he knew he didn’t want to disappoint Kurt, even though the mere thought of being trapped in a poorly ventilated garage was something out of Sam’s personal hell. Having spent the last half year living in the room next door, he thought of Kurt as his own brother.  He certainly treated him like one.  It was quite common that Sam would mess up Kurt’s hair as he walked by, or hit Kurt’s back with his feet every time he would swing during Wii Bowling.  The piercing glares and shrieks of protest Sam would receive made all of his teasing worth it, in his mind.  
  
He smiled and hesitantly took Kurt’s hand. “Deal.”  
  
At 4:00 pm exactly, Kurt rapped on Sam's door to signify he was ready to leave. The two boys drove in silence towards the garage; Sam had the air conditioning blasting fully into his face the entire trip. When they arrived, Sam sauntered into the garage and was hit by a wall of heat.

Sam sat on the edge of a desk in the garage, pulling his white wife beater away from his chest in the hopes of fanning cool air on his sweat-slicked chest.  
  
 _Holy shit,_ thought Sam. _This place is like a friggin’ sauna._ He brushed his blond bangs away from his face as sweat dripped into his eyes.  
  
“Kurt! Why is it so hot in here?” he shouted. Kurt was in the back room of the garage rummaging through drawers for something; the racket he was creating did not help Sam’s already present irritation.  
  
“The air conditioning is broken, the repairmen are coming in first thing tomorrow, don’t worry,” called Kurt, his voice echoed through the garage.  
  
Sam rolled his eyes. “Great,” he muttered.  
  
“It’s okay, drama queen, I’ll make it up to you.” Kurt was standing in the doorway of the office, a smirk sprawled across his lips. He was wearing a pair of blue coveralls that had _Kurt_ scrolled across the pocket in white cursive.  “I have Diet Coke in a cooler filled with ice in my dad’s office for later.”  
  
“Here,” said Kurt as he threw a pair of matching coveralls in Sam’s direction. “Put these on and we can get to work.”  
  
Sam caught them -- ugh, they felt so warm too -- and begrudgingly put them on. When he looked up from pulling the zipper he noticed Kurt was absentmindedly staring at him as he twirled a socket wrench between his fingers.  
  
“Uh, thanks dude. Sorry I’ve been such a dick to you all day, I just really hate the heat,” said Sam, giving a sheepish smile as he grabbed a rag from the nearby table.  
  
Kurt snapped to attention, a slight blush colored his cheeks. He gave Sam a sly look.   “Don’t we all. I also have something else that might brighten your day.” Kurt reached into his pocket and proudly displayed a CD case that had a hand drawn cover with _Hummel Sounds of Summer_ scrawled on it in gold glitter.  
  
Sam laughed as Kurt’s grin widened. “What the hell is that?” he asked.  
  
“It’s a mix CD! A couple of summers ago, when I started working in the garage, I made my dad and myself a CD of summer themed songs. It’s just something I did so I would have some sort of fun working here. Want to listen? It has seminal Broadway classics and some of the best pop songs of all time.”  
  
Before Sam could open his mouth, Kurt quickly blurted that there was classic rock put on for his father. Sam smiled and nodded.  
  
“Sure man, what’d you put on it?”  
  
“Well,” Kurt began, “There is ‘California Gurls’ by Katy Perry,  ‘Summer Boy’ by Lady Gaga, ‘Summer of 69’ by Bryan Adams, ‘Let The Sunshine In’ from _Hair_ , ‘Summer Nights’ from _Grease_...?” he trailed off and looked up at Sam, who was scrunching his nose at the choices -- especially “Summer Nights”.   
  
“There’s also some Springsteen and Mellencamp too?” offered Kurt.  
  
Sam sweetly smiled and nodded towards the boombox. “Whatever you want dude, your choice.”  
  
Kurt’s eyes sparkled as he flashed Sam a wicked grin and bounded toward the boombox. Sam watched as Kurt placed the CD into the player and bob as he skipped through the tracks.  
  
Sam braced himself in anticipation of hearing some cheesy pop song, but was pleasantly surprised when the garage filled with bass drums and organ.  
  
“Whoa, is this ‘Summer in the City’?” Sam questioned as he pointed at the boombox.  Kurt nodded and grabbed Sam’s wrist, his eyes connecting with Sam’s as he sang along to the lyrics.  
  
“ _Come on, come on and dance all night, despite the heat it’ll be alright, and babe don’t you know it’s a pity the days can’t be like the nights in the summer in the city._ ”  
  
“See, Sam? Despite the heat it’ll be alright, so man up and come help me,” Kurt’s grip on his wrist tightened and he lightly tugged Sam forward and brought him over to a car that was on a hoist.  
  
“Now, I have this socket wrench for a reason.  This car over here needs its front two tires changed. Have you done this before?”    
  
Sam’s face, already red from the heat, deepened in color as he shook his head. Kurt’s eyes widened and he clicked his tongue .   “This is going to be more of a challenge than originally anticipated. Lucky for you, I am an _excellent_ teacher. Here,” Kurt shoved the wrench into Sam’s palm and placed his hands on his shoulder to guide him in front of the tire. “Now, fit this over the lug nuts and twist _counter_ clockwise, or towards your right. Careful, it can be a bit tricky.”  
  
Sam scoffed and raised his hand at Kurt. Like he would have difficulties with a feat of strength; he was the resident pickle jar opener in his household.    
  
Kurt smirked, leaned back against the desk and crossed his arms as Sam aligned the wrench over the first lug nut. He wiped the sweat beading at his temples and hummed along to “Summer Love”.  
  
Sam grasped the handle of the wrench with both hands and pulled as hard as he could to no avail.  
  
 _Are you fucking kidding me_ , thought Sam as his jaw clenched in frustration.  
  
 An achingly slow bead of sweat trailed down his neck, furthering Sam’s irritation.  He let out a frustrated sigh and was about to pull off the wrench when he felt a body press up against his.  
  
“Um”, Kurt cleared his throat hesitantly, “Here, let me help you.”  
  
Kurt’s arms slid up Sam’s wrists until they were perfectly aligned.  Kurt’s fingers locked firmly with Sam’s, his palms covering Sam’s hands. At this contact, Sam felt small surges of electricity travel from his fingertips and radiate up his arms. He cleared his throat even though his attempts to cover his blush were failing.  
  
 _Whoa, this is weird_ , Sam thought, his eyes darting to Kurt’s right arm which was crooked around his neck.  
  
He felt Kurt’s breath hot against his neck as their cheeks touched, a gesture that increased the heat between them. Kurt was definitely stronger than he looked (Sam knew this fact all too well; he did have to deal with the consequences of teasing one Kurt Hummel) and the two of them managed to loosen the lug nuts from the first tire.    
  
Sam let out a sigh of relief and turned to Kurt, his lips barely inches away from the other boy’s.    
  
“Thanks man,” Sam smiled. Kurt’s eyes glinted as he gave Sam a small smile.   
  
The tinny music from the boombox paused slightly, and after a beat, continued to fill the garage. Suddenly, Sam became increasingly aware of the position in which he was standing with Kurt, the boy he thought of as a brother. Sam noticed Kurt’s gaze was focused on his lips as he stopped to listen to the song playing through the speakers.  
  
“ _I can’t wait to fall in love with you, you can’t wait to fall in love with me, this just can’t be summer love, you’ll see._ ”  
  
Sam coughed and felt Kurt’s grip loosen on his hands.  The other boy wiped the sweat soaking his hands off on his coveralls and looked at Sam with guilt and nervousness painted across his face.   “We should, uh, do the other tire,” rushed Kurt, his eyes on the floor.  
  
He watched Kurt dart around the car, the squeaking of his shoes echoed off the walls.  He touched the back of his hands where Kurt’s had nicely fit over his -- he could still feel Kurt’s smooth palms sliding across his wrists -- and followed him to the other side.  
 __  
What the hell was that?  
  
Sam’s eyebrows were knitted with nerves, confusion, and a trace of curiosity. He bit his bottom lip and stared at the floor beneath him, his hands wringing against each other. He observed Kurt twist off the lug nuts of the second tire -- _wow, he’s really good at that_ , thought Sam -- and pull off the hub cap.  
  
 _Kurt’s basically my brother, man. I tease him, like, all the time. I’ve touched him before, I’ve hugged him. Why the hell is this different? It feels...right? Ugh, I dunno._  
  
Sam finally spoke, his cracking voice interrupted “Summer Breeze” playing from the boombox.  
  
“So, um, do you want me to help you out?” he began, his eyes adverting away from Kurt’s.  
  
Kurt jumped slightly at the voice. “Oh. Uh, I, yeah, you can wash away the grease over there, then we can go home.” He pointed to an area on the opposite end of the garage.  Sam nodded curtly and made his way over towards the hose.  
 __  
Shit, he doesn’t want me near him. Did I do something to offend him? He’s gotta see I’m okay.  
  
He picked up the hose, turned the faucet, and watched as cold water gently poured and splashed on the garage floor; the spray roused the faint odor of grease into the air. Sam turned around and saw Kurt duck into the back office.  
  
 _This friggin’ blows. I don’t want things to be weird now, I love messing with Kurt._  
  
Sam smiled to himself as he recalled when Kurt would squeal at him for some quip he’d made or playfully shove him when provoked. With his mind full of Kurt’s laughter, Sam devised a plan. A scheme so mischievous and daring that it would catch Kurt Hummel’s attention and warm his heart. Hopefully.  
  
Sam could hear Kurt approaching him from the back office.  
  
“Sam...” Kurt said.  Sam swiftly turned, placed his thumb over nozzle and sprayed a soft stream of water at Kurt. Sam’s eyes bugged in horror as he realized Kurt had two open cans of Diet Coke in his hands that had splashed onto Kurt’s face, hands and coveralls.    
  
He immediately dropped the hose and rushed over to the soaking -- and very sticky -- Kurt.     
  
“Oh God, Kurt, I-I am so sorry, it was sposed to be a joke!” Sam stumbled. He looked at Kurt, whose piercing glare stabbed right through him.  
  
“ _What_ were you thinking?” Kurt screeched; his voice echoed through the garage.  
  
“I-I dunno! I just wanted to make you laugh,” he stammered, his shaking hands reaching for the sticky soda cans.  
  
Sam placed them on the ground and stared at Kurt, who was splattering the floor with drops of Diet Coke and water as he shook his hands. He shot Sam a glare before wiping water from his face.  
  
“Why the hell did you think I would _laugh_ at that? You know how much pride goes into my hair and skin care.”  
  
He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “Look, I’m really sorry Kurt. I, I was just kidding around, I was just being...” he trailed off. “Here.” He fished out a rag from his pocket and wet it with the still-running hose.  
  
Sam approached Kurt and placed one hand on his shoulder to stabilize him, then slowly brought the rag up to Kurt’s cheek. He recoiled slightly, and Sam felt the boy’s shoulder tense up beneath his fingers.  
  
“Can I?” he asked. Kurt, eyes wide, nodded.  Sam lightly placed the rag on Kurt’s cheekbone and wiped it across his face, careful not to rub too hard; the material was slightly rough. Kurt eased under Sam’s touch and smiled sweetly. Sam felt his stomach tighten and mirrored Kurt’s smile.  
  
 _Good, he’s not mad. Geez, that smile. It’s so cute._ Sam cringed a little at that word, but no alternative sprang to mind. _Snap out of it, Sam._  
  
“Thanks, Sam,” Kurt said.  
  
“Hey, it’s the least I can do, I already spilled half the Coke and got you wet and sticky.” When he realized the double entendre of his comment, he blushed furiously as Kurt giggled.  
  
Sam moved onto Kurt’s neck. There was a particularly sticky spot at the base, so Sam moved his other hand up from Kurt’s shoulder to keep him steady.  
  
As soon as his fingertips made contact with the smooth, albeit wet, skin of Kurt’s neck, the familiar feeling of electricity coursed through Sam’s body. Instead of recoiling, Sam embraced the sparks. He curled his fingers around the base of Kurt’s neck and trailed his thumb lightly over his adam’s apple. When he finished rubbing the spot, he clapped Kurt on the shoulder and stood back.  
  
“There you go, dude. Good as new.”  
  
A breath escaped from Kurt; his cheeks were slightly colored. “Thanks. Here, there’s some left,” Kurt picked up the two cans from the ground and carefully handed one to Sam, their fingers lightly brushed over the can.  
  
The first sip of soda sent a wave of chilly relief through Sam’s body. He chugged half of it, then held the half-filled can to his brow, trying to squeeze as much cold out of it as he possibly could.  
  
“Thank God this soda’s cold; a hot drink is about the only thing that could make this weather worse.”    
  
“Yeah, no kidding,” Kurt said as he padded to the desk and sat down.  Sam followed behind and plopped next to Kurt, their shoulders bumped together.  
  
“Sorry again for spraying you, man. I just love messing with you. You’re like my bro and I love making you squirm,” Sam laughed. He took another sip of his soda. “Plus, pissing you off is always worth it, your squeal and laugh is-it’s cute.”  
  
 _Shit._  
  
Sam noticed Kurt’s grip on the can tightened. “Oh, it is now? Well, duly noted,” Kurt drawled.    
  
He looked down and pulled at the tab on the soda can.  
  
 _Damn it Sam, I said snap out of it. God, what is the heat doing to me?_  
  
“At least the soda didn’t make your hair any sticky; you do that to yourself anyway with all that grease you put in it,” Sam said in the hopes of breaking the obvious tension between the two boys; the remaining notes of “Walking On Sunshine” wasn’t helping.    
  
Kurt scoffed and cocked his head. “Oh, _I’m_ the greasy one? Someone should take a look in the mirror before they pass judgment.”  
  
Sam furrowed his brow. “Huh?” He wiped at his face and glanced back at his hands. Thick, black marks streaked his finger tips. He looked at Kurt who innocently smiled into his sip of Coke.   “What the hell, you knew this whole time? Why didn’t you tell me?” Sam stared in his hands, mortified at how stupid he must have looked this whole time.    
  
Kurt tipped his head back and finished his soda. He coyly smiled at Sam, knocked his shoulder, and replied, “You’re not the only one who likes to mess around.”  
  
“Yeah? Well, mess with this,” Sam dragged his fingers across Kurt’s face, coloring his newly clean cheek black. Kurt jumped up immediately and, if looks could kill, Sam would be dead a thousand times before he hit the floor.  
  
“Samuel Evans, what the HELL is the matter with you? Did you not just hear about my skin care regime?” Sam laughed and ducked as Kurt’s soda can hurled towards his head.  
  
Kurt reached forward to smack Sam, but Sam intercepted and grabbed both of Kurt’s wrists and held him away from his body.     
  
“Nuh uh,” Sam leaned forward to push against Kurt’s force.  In one swift move, he twisted Kurt’s wrists around and behind his head.  Sam ended up behind him with Kurt’s hands pinned against his chest.  Sam took both of Kurt’s wrists and smudged more grease against Kurt’s face with his free hand. Kurt struggled against him, cursing him the entire time.  
  
“I will murder you in your sleep tonight, Evans. Just you wait.”  
  
Sam giggled and held Kurt tighter against his body. “I’d like to see you try.”  
  
Kurt managed to wrangle one of his wrists free from Sam’s grasp, and began to tickle at Sam’s ribcage, also known as Sam’s “no touching” zone.  
  
Sam gasped and was reduced to a fit of giggles as Kurt laughed and grabbed harder.  
  
“St-stop it, K-Kurt, “ Sam breathed between giggles, “Stop tickling m-me.”  
   
“Nope, this is pay back for everything you’ve done to me today,” Kurt yelled. He relented when Sam buckled and fell to the ground. Sam wiped the tears from in his eyes and stood up.     
  
“Sometimes I hate you, Kurt Hummel,” he smiled broadly, as he placed his hands on Kurt’s shoulders.  
  
Sam paused to listen to the opening notes of  “All Summer Long” that began to play on the boombox -- _yes, I love this song_ , he though -- and was about to comment on the irony of the lyrics -- _Hey Kurt, remember when I spilled Coke all over your blouse?_ \-- when suddenly he felt his face being pulled forward.  
  
Kurt grabbed either side of Sam’s face and pulled him into a hard, wet kiss. If what Sam experienced before was a static buzz, this was an honest-to-God-finger-in-a-socket electric shock. A warm sensation pulsed through his entire body, his stomach flopped and twisted, his heart skipped a thousand beats.  
  
After a stunned moment, Sam’s mind crashed back into reality -- _holy crap Kurt’s kissing me --_ and he pushed Kurt away at his shoulders. Sam watched as Kurt’s face fell.  
  
“Oh my God, Sam, I-I’m sorry, I, you called me cute, an-and your hand...my neck, I thought you, Oh God,” Kurt stammered completely incoherently.  He slowly backed away, his hands cradled his mouth.  
  
Panic flooded over Sam; he could feel his face burning. He lunged forward and grabbed Kurt’s forearms before he retreated.     
  
“N-No, Kurt, it’s okay. Don’t go.” He rubbed Kurt’s arm reassuringly and smiled.  
  
He took a deep breath and stared into Kurt’s wide eyes. “I told you before I love teasing you because it’s fun to make you squirm. But, like, I love to make you laugh. And when you laugh, it just makes me so...happy, not because I’m proud that I was funny or whatever but just because you were that happy, you know?” He stumbled to a stop and waited for Kurt’s reaction.  
  
He slowly nodded, and Sam continued. “So this whole time I’ve been playing with you because it’s like what I’d do back home to my little brother and sister. But it’s been different lately, like,” Sam paused and took another deep breath, sure of himself of what he was about to admit, “like, you’re not just my brother or my friend, or I don’t want you to be.”  
  
Kurt shyly smiled and bit his bottom lip. Sam lightly chuckled at the realization of Sam’s words crawled across Kurt’s face.  
  
“Like today, when you were helping me with the tire...you being close to me felt nice. I’m just nervous, I haven’t felt this way about a, uh, guy before, you know? But when you kissed me, man, like everything made sense.”  
  
Sam cupped Kurt’s face in his hands and pulled him close.  He placed a gentle kiss against Kurt’s lips.  Sam felt his lips slightly sticking to Kurt’s from the soda, but he continued to press into the other boy’s mouth; his thumbs rubbed Kurt’s cheekbones as they smudged grease further across his face. He felt lightheaded; there was a delightfully painful stab in his chest as Kurt’s arms wrapped around his waist, but he hardly noticed.  
  
Kurt pushed harder into the kiss, his teeth gently pulling Sam’s bottom lip; Sam gripped tighter around the back of Kurt’s head, his fingers slid through the damp hair at the nape of his neck. Sam smirked and pulled away from the kiss.     
  
“You’re lucky I’m willing to kiss you with all the crap you put in your hair. Also, your head _is_ sticky,” Sam smiled.  
  
“No thanks to you, Samuel. You’re lucky _I’m_ making out with _you_ despite that disgusting grease smeared across your skin.” Kurt scrunched up his face with fake disgust.  
  
Sam clicked his tongue and rubbed Kurt’s cheek. “Speak for yourself , dude.”  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes and threw his arms around Sam’s neck, his mouth fiercely crashed against Sam’s.  Sam slid his hands onto Kurt’s hips and pulled them against his. The heat they were generating would usually be enough to completely turn him off, but right now, Sam didn't really mind.  
  
The two boys continued to kiss eagerly as the remaining sounds of Brian Wilson’s voice faded through the garage.     
  
“ _Every now and then we hear our song, we’ve been having fun all summer long..._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback appreciated!
> 
> Also, because some readers were curious, the three songs I reference with lyrics are "Summer in the City" by Lovin Spoonful, "Summer Love" by Justin Timberlake, and "All Summer Long" by The Beach Boys.


End file.
